


Wanna Dance?

by SteampunkWilson



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Willie rights!, Hoo-ah!, Julien is crushing HARD!, Kissing, Lesbian mountain lemur rights!, M/M, Panchulien, Parties, Someone had to be the villain tho, The crocodile ambassador sucks, This ship needs more attention y'all!, homphobia, i guess, lgbtq+, lil bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson
Summary: The crocodile ambassador throws totally lame parties, but it's fine. Or at least it was until the ambassador said something less than tasteful about Willie and his boyfriend, and suddenly grabbing the nearest male and dancing with him is all Julien can think about.___Panchulien fic! This ship is taking over my life, but I'm not complaining!
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Pancho, Willie/Unnamed lemur, other ships mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I would have uploaded this hours ago, but A03 deleted some of it, so I had to rewrite some parts. It's good though! This is one of the first shipping one shots I've ever written, so tell me what you think! :)

"Wow, I gotta say, this is one heck of a party man!" Julien said encouragingly as he rocked back on his heels, coconut cup in his hand. The thrower of the party, the crocodile ambassador, gave him an unusually soft smile.

"Oh thank you King Julien. We can't all be the party kingdom, but it is nice to know you can appreciate our efforts." He sipped some juice out of his own cup (the crocodiles had extra long straws). 

The party in question had been thrown to celebrate Princess Amy's birthday, and all the other kingdoms were invited, provided they were on their best behaviour. It had said on the invitation that it was a 'sophisticated' event, so Maurice had managed to wrangle all of the lemurs into formal wear, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, dancing in pairs to the soft music. It wasn't the worst party in the world, but still all this fancy partnered dancing wasn't entirely to the ringtail's taste. 

Julien was currently relaxing by the refreshment table with the crocodile's leader, watching all of his friends having a good time. Clover, Sage and the rest of the mountain lemur kingdom was there, and the king and queen were happily sharing a waltz. Maurice was dancing with his sister while Prince Brodney was teaching their children the steps, and even Pancho was leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the dance floor. He caught Julien's eye and winked. Julien chuckled fondly. 

"However, while we are talking, I do have a minor issue with the behaviour of one of your, ahem, subjects." The crocodile ambassador said. Julien tore his eyes away from Pancho and glanced up at the crocodile. "Nothing too major, I just don't feel such behaviour appropriate for such a distinguished event."

"Oh?" Julien frowned and glanced out across the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be behaving themselves. "Is it Abner? I thought I told him that tie was too dirty!"

"Oh, not him, no." The crocodile ambassador shook his head. "No, it's there." He pointed in the direction of Willie.

Julien frowned, this time out of confusion. Out of all the lemurs in the kingdom, Willie seemed to be the least likely to cause a fuss. In fact, Julien had barely noticed him all night. The anxious lemur was currently giggling as he twirled his new boyfriend around. True, neither of them were the best dancers, but Horst and Mary Ann weren't doing much better. 

"Willie?" Julien said. "Sure, I know he can be a bit annoying sometimes, but he's fine."

The crocodile ambassador frowned. "So you don't see the issue?"

"Afraid not buddy." Julien took a sip of his drink.

"Well in my kingdom we don't usually allow two people of the same sex to dance together."

Julien choked and spat out his drink. It wasn't the gloriously dramatic spray of water that usually punctuated surprise, but it was noticeable. He quickly wiped his mouth.

"Went down the wrong way." He said quickly. "What did you say?"

The crocodile ambassador continued shooting dirty looks at Willie and his partner, who were both completely unaware of the conversation happening seven feet from them. "Well, they're both males!" He said. "It's completely unnatural, wouldn't you agree?"

Julien was lost for words. He had known ever since he was young that he liked boys. Every male in the kingdom liked boys! In fact, it was considered a little unusual if you WEREN'T interested in the same gender. But love was love, and Julien would never get mad at someone for sharing a dance with their partner, whatever their genders were.

But the crocodile ambassador was staring at Willie and his partner like they had just murdered someone right there on the dance floor. He was treating their happiness like it was something disgusting, to be ashamed of.

Julien took a few deep breaths and tried desperately to not get angry. 

"What's the problem man, they're just dancing." He remarked in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"Yes, but this is my daughter's birthday celebration, and I'd rather not have it ruined by such atrocities being committed!" The crocodile ambassador said.

Julien clenched his paws into fists and slammed his drink down onto the refreshment table as gently as he could. "Oh yeah, you keep saying that buddy. Good talk!" He headed off into the crowd of dancing creatures before the ambassador could stop him.

The ringtail was fuming, how dare that crocodile say something that hurtful about one of his subjects! How dare he say those things to Julien's face, and expect him to agree?!

Julien was so caught up in his rage that he almost bumped into someone. "Oof!" He stumbled back slightly. "Sorry, oh Pancho! Perfect!"

"Oh, hey Julio." Pancho smiled at him. "I was just gonna-"

"Wanna dance?" Julien said. Pancho blinked at him, confused. "I didn't hear a no!" He grabbed the other lemur by the shoulder immediately started pulling him around the dance floor.

"Whoa, what?" Pancho stumbled slightly, trying to catch up with the situation. "What are we doing?"

"We're dancing Pancho." Julien glowered in the direction of the crocodile ambassador, who for some reason wasn't looking their way. He considered sticking his tongue out at the reptile's back, but ultimately decided that such a juvenile display wasn't the best way to get his point across.

"OK." Pancho said with a shrug, and slid his paw over to Julien's waist, and gently took hold of Julien's paw with his other hand, stretching their arms out together. "But I think it goes more like this."

"Oh, right." Julien muttered. In all his rage he had forgotten the proper 'etiquette' when it came to traditional ballroom dancing. 

Pancho began to take the lead and Julien let him, as he was too caught up in wild schemes of revenge to focus on what they were doing. As they danced though, he began to feel his attention drawn to a different place: how smooth Pancho was on the dance floor, the way the other lemur's sunset eyes darted swiftly about as he took in the other dancers, how Pancho's paw resting on his hip tickled, but not in a bad way. 

"So," Pancho avoided Julien's gaze as he began talking. "What's got you so desperate to dance with me anyway?" He raised an eyebrow. "You just couldn't resist?"

Julien choked on his words and searched his brain. He settled for the truth. "I just needed to dance with a male lemur. But you know, you're not a bad pick." He patted Pancho on the arm. "But mainly it's because that crocodile ambassador guy said some nasty stuff about Willie dancing with his boyfriend and I wanted to stick it in his face."

"He said what?" Pancho exclaimed, looking incredulous. "About Willie? Abner over there's been missing steps and stumbling all night!" He glanced over at Abner and his wife with a small frown.

"Yeah, I know!" Julien exclaimed wildly. "But apparently he's got his tail in a twist because they're both boys or something! Which is nuts!" 

Pancho's eyes widened and he instinctively pulled Julien closer, whether it was to shield him or to further prove the point, Julien couldn't tell, but the ringtail wasn't complaining. 

"But us lemurs dance with guys all the time!" Pancho exclaimed. "I've seen you kiss four different guys at a party once! What's his problem?"

"That's what I'm saying, wait I did what? Anyway, I wanted to make him uncomfortable, so I had to dance with you. Sorry if you were busy or something."

"Oh no, I don't mind." Pancho remarked, then cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. The pair danced in silence for a while, Julien glancing over at the crocodile ambassador every few seconds to see if the uptight reptile had noticed them yet. Sadly no luck. But for some reason, he wasn't feeling as angry anymore. With his right paw resting on the soft burgundy fur on Pancho's shoulder and his left paw's fingers entangled in Pancho's hold he was feeling a strange sense of calm. Maybe even pleasure. 

"You know Julio, I don't think he's gonna notice." Pancho remarked after a minute or two of pleasant silence. 

Julien hummed in thought, seeing that the crocodile ambassador was deep in conversation with his daughter. "You're right. What should we do?" 

"Well, I had an idea." Pancho was avoiding his gaze again. 

"Lay it on me." Julien said. 

Pancho took a deep breath, and just as Julien was about to ask what he would do, Pancho's paw tightened around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Julien's feet stopped moving. His tail stopped twitching. Even his marvelous booty for once was still. Every nerve in his body was suddenly tingling, every thought in his head had been steered to to the lemur who was holding him in his arms.

And holy Sky Gods. 

Pancho was an amazing kisser. 

Their snouts were pressed comfortably together and Pancho's arm was fully wrapped around his waist, his other arm had travelled to Julien's cheek. Julien's tail crept up of it's own accord and brushed gently over Pancho's fingertips. All thoughts of spiting the crocodile ambassador had been fully driven from his mind as he rested on paw on the crook of Pancho's elbow and looped his other arm softly around Pancho's neck, brushing it smoothly through his fur. Pancho seemed to jolt at the sudden contact, but did nothing to prevent it.  
Every thought other than the way Pancho was holding him right now escaped his mind and Julien stroked his paw through Pancho's soft fur and deepened their kiss. 

Julien wasn't sure how long they stood there for, hands resting on each other's fur, mouths pressed tightly together, but eventually Pancho drew back and they stared into each other's eyes in amazement and disbelief.

"Hoo-ah." Pancho sighed softly.

"I gotta say Pancho." Julien grinned, tail still brushing over Pancho's fingertips, Pancho's arm still wrapped around his waist. "That was the best idea you've ever had."

"Yeah, crocodile ambassador certainly thinks so." Pancho said, a wild grin overcoming his face as he stared at something over Julien's shoulder. Julien, remembering why they were in this position in the first place, broke apart their embrace and turned around.

The crocodile ambassador was staring at them with an expression of fury and shock. In fact, all the crocodiles were staring, some looking angry, some looking intrigued. Julien's face broke out into an ecstatic grin.

"Yeah that's right!" He called wildly. "I kissed a guy! At your party! Boom, I like kissing guys! Ha, suck on that loser! Woohoo!" A lot of heads turned on the dance floor, mostly lemurs who had heard their king's declaration. "What are you gonna do, huh?" He grabbed Pancho's hand and held it up. "Guess what, Pancho likes kissing guys, Willie likes kissing guys, I'm like ninety percent sure Ted likes kissing guys! Live with it! Booyah!" 

The crocodile ambassador took a deep breath, and tucked a protective arm around his daughter's shoulders, turning her away from Julien. "Thank you for your attendance, King Julien." He said haughtily. Pancho stuck his tongue out, and Julien did too.

"Come on my peoples!" Julien called to the crowd of lemurs that were his kingdom. "We're gonna be throwing a totally rad after party back in our kingdom! Everybody is welcome, as long as you don't have a problem with any of us guy lemurs dancing with other guys!" There came a cheer from the crowd of lemurs and they all began to head off the dance floor, back towards the party kingdom. The mountain lemurs followed them of course, with Clover and Sage at the front hand in hand, and Julien saw some mountain lemur ladies holding hands too. Even some of the aye-ayes broke away from the crowd and accompanied the crowd. Julien grinned as he watched them all. Apparently most of the party guests weren't up for any more of the crocodile's lame party.

Julien turned to Pancho. "Let's get out of here. I don't wanna stay at this gross old people party anyway." He held out his paw to Pancho and smiled. 

Pancho grinned at him and took his paw. "You read my mind, Julio."

Julien pulled Pancho towards him and tried to ignore how it felt like there was a little party going on in his stomach when Pancho called him that. 

The lemurs, mountain lemurs and other assorted species arrived back at the party kingdom and it didn't take long for them to set up one of their classic off the rails parties. Everyone was dancing together, and Julien's heart leapt with joy to see Willie clutching his boyfriend's hands as they danced. They were happy, his people were happy and safe here and there was nobody to tell them that the people they loved were wrong. 

Julien was just considering going to get another drink, he had drunk quite a few already, when he suddenly caught locked eyes with Pancho, standing some distance away. Before he even knew what his legs were doing, Julien was walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Julio." Pancho rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as they stood face to face. "I'm sorry about kissing you, I just-"

"Whoa!" Julien held up his hand to shut Pancho up. "Don't apologise for that, Pancho! That kiss was amazing!"

"Really?" Pancho stammered. Julien grinned.

"Yeah, totally!" He nodded, then cleared his throat in an attempt to get a grip on his emotions. "You know, um, while we were dancing I kinda forgot all about the whole crocodile ambassador thing." He said. "And if I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind if you were to, you know, kiss me again."

Pancho's face broke into an ecstatic grin. "Well in that case," He said, awkwardness suddenly removed and replaced with the smoothness Julien had observed on the dance floor. "Wanna dance?"

Julien took hold of his paw and kissed Pancho on the forehead, giggling slightly at the other lemur's squeak of surprise. "You bet I do." He said. 

Pancho and Julien headed onto the dancefloor together and moved their bodies to the beat. Julien's tail brushed freely against Pancho and many more kisses were exchanged between them throughout the night. There was nobody there who stopped them. Nobody there who gave them the stink-eye or who told them that they were wrong. They danced and had fun and kissed without a care in the world. Julien felt so happy that his kingdom was a place where he could kiss Pancho all he liked.

As Julien danced with his hands on Pancho's waist, he mentally thanked the crocodile ambassador for throwing such a lame party.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay lemur rights!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
